The Soc's Revenge
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: FINISHED! Bob's brother, James and his gang of Soc's decide to get revenge on Ponyboy and Johnny for killing Bob. NOTE: Johnny and Dally never died. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders Fan Fic # 1

The Soc's Revenge

About: Bob's brother, James and his gang of Soc's decide to get revenge on Ponyboy and Johnny for killing Bob. ( NOTE: Johnny and Dally never died.) Please R & R!

Chapter 1:

Ponyboy's POV

Me and Johnny were talking in the lot. It was months after the night Johnny killed Bob. Once again, I was talking about the country as I often do. We soon fell asleep. Again, I was dreamig of the country and how all of a sudden the train had smashed my parents car. Then the dream shifted gears and I was dreaming of the night Bob was killed.

"Ahhhhhhhh", I screamed. "Johnny! Where are you?"

Johnny jumped up after hearing me scream.

"It's all right Pony, " hesaid. "Calm down. It's just a dream."

"Oh no, Johnny," I said. "It's prolly really late. Oh. Darry is gonna kill me."

Johnny went back to sleep as I ran home.

I opened the door very quietly hoping that no one was there and no one was.

_'Maybe Darry and Soda are asleep' _ I thought.

Then a light from upstairs flicked on. I stopped dead in his tracks.

_'Or maybe i'm gonna die tonight' he thought._

"Ponyboy," he called. Darry sounded mad.

"Yeah?", I whispered. Then louder, "Yeah it's me."

Darry walked down the stairs with Sodapop not far behind. Darry looked mad and Soda looked like he felt sorry form me.

"Where were you, Pony?" Darry asked.

_'Oh God,' _ I thought. _'Here we go.'_

"I'm sorry," I said. "But me an' Johnny fell asleep in the lot. Again."

Darry sighed and Soda had a funny look on his face.

"Pony, how many times to I have to say it? You need to use your head," Darry said.

"Look, Darry, I'm tired can we talk about this in the morning," I asked and yawned.

"Yeah you bet we will, little brother."

The next morning, I woke up later than I usually do. I went downstairs to find that i was alone in the house. There was a note on the kitchen table.

_Pony,_

_Me and Soda are going to be at work all day. Johnny will probably be over later. you are not allowed to leave the house for a couple of days because of last night._

_-Darry_

Great! I'm stuck around the house for a couple of days. I just had come up with an idea. Darry and Soda are at work. Johnny will probably be over in a couple of hours. I'll sneak out of the house and go see a movie. No one will know and no one will find out. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door. This would be a fun day for me.

After the movie, I darted right out of the theater and ran home. I didn't want to get jumped by the soc's. Again. Hwne I was about one block from my house I heard a voice that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hello greaser. Wanna play?."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello greaser. Wanna play?."

I felt my blood turn to ice as I turned around and cam face to face with James. Bob's brother. He also had five friends with him. I stood no chance against them.

_'Think. Think. C'mon I gotta get outta this one. Please God help me.'_ I thought to myself.

I slowly backed away till my back hit the wall. I was trapped and I and no where to go. James came right up to me and held his knife right infront of my face.

"You're gonna pay grease," he said. "You killed Bob and now you and you're little friend Johnny are gonna pay. Big time/"

"No," I said; shaking. "Leave us alone. We didn't do nothin'."

James laughed eviliy and I really considered curling up into a ball and crying because I was so scared.. But I couldn't do that. I just stood there. I was shaking so hard and I could barely breathe.

"Leave me alone," I yelled as a single tear fell down from my eye.

"Oh, look," James said. "Little greaser is gonna cry. Oh poor little baby greaser."

I couldn't stop so I tried to run and I ran as fast as I could only to come into a dead end alley. Now I was really trapped. James and his gang came in and backed me up against the wall. Then, one grabbe my arms behind my back while the others took turns hitting me in the stomach and when they were done they dropped me to the floor. I hardly could breathe. With one finally kick to my back, James said:

"This ain't over. It's far from over."

I sat in the alley and cried and cried until I realized that Darry and Soda were probably home from work. I knew Darry would probably be mad at me. But I got up and walked home, hoping that I got there before Darry did. Of course, I had no such luck. Darry jumped up from his chair as soon as he saw me.

"PONYBOY," he yelled. "You were not supposed to go anywhere. Where the hell were you?."

I gulped and sat down on the couch.

"I-I-I went to the movies," I stammered. "I'm sorry."

Darry sighed and pulled me up by my arm. He really had a hard grip.

"Let's go," he said.

He led me to my room and pushed me in.

"Don't even think of opening the door," he warned.

My life was a huge mess. All I could do was cry and cry. I don't know why I was crying. I just couldn't stop. I couldn't lie on my back because I had a huge bruise. I heard the same voice over and over again in my head. '_This ain't over. It's far from over.'_

And it made me shudder with fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soda's POV:**

After dinner that night, Pony had fell asleep on the couch. I had felt that something was wrong with him because he was acting very different.

"Darry," I said. "Did you notice tonight at dinner that Pony was acting different?."

"Yeah," he replied. "Actually I did. He looked like he was in pain. I mean, did you see him wince everytime his back touched the chair?."

I nodded. Then I ran up to Ponyboy and lifted his shirt up. Sure enough there was a huge bruise on his back.

"Darry," I yelled. "Get in here!."

Darry came rushing in from the kitchen and skidded to a stop when he saw Pony's back. He sighed and kneeled beside me. He turned Ponyboy over and lifted up his shirt to look at his stomach. Sure enough, there were a couple brusies there too. He gently woke Pony up.

"Pony, wake up," he said. "Come on, Pony!."

Ponyboy blinked and looked up at Darry and me.

"What happened today," Darry asked.

Ponyboy sighed and explained his whole story about James and his friends jumping him.

"What am I am gonna do, Darry," he asked.

"Soda is off from work tomorrow so he will stay with you," Darry repiled. "Don't go anywhere without him."

Ponyboy nodded and fifteen mintues later, he was asleep.

_'Poor kid,'_ I thought.

**Pony's POV:**

The next morning Soda woke me up around ten. He suggested we go for a walk. As we walked we saw James and his gang come toward us.

"Oh no, Soda," I said. "They're comin'. I'm scared, Soda."

"It's ok, kid," he assured me. "Stay behind me."

James walked up to us with his five friends close behind him.

"Well, well," he said. " What do we have here? A little baby greaser with his big brother to protect him."

James and his friends burst into laughter and Sodapop got really mad.

"Shut-up you stupid socs," Soda growled. "Ponyboy, you get behind me and you stay behind me."

I backed up into the wall and watched James and Soda yell at each other. Then it turned into a big fight. Soda, James and two other socs were fighting with each other. The two remaining socs grabbed me and began beating the hell outta me. There was no chance of me fighting back.

"SODA," I screamed. "SODA! HELP ME!."

Soda was beyond hearing me. I thought this day couldn't get any worse. I cursed myself for saying that when the fuzz showed up a second later. The socs stopped fighting at once.

"What in hell's name is going on here," a cop asked.

"Oh thank the lord," James said. "These two greasers were beating us up. We tried all we could to stop them but they wouldn't stop. Please help us."

The officer looked disgusted and called two other officers to come. They grabbed me and Soda and put us in the police car. I couldn't believe what was happening. James was setting us up.

"What will happen to them," James asked.

"Don't worry son," the cop said. "These two greasers are two young to go to jail. They will get sent to the boys home."

James turned around and smiled to his friends.

"Just like I planned it."


	4. Chapter 4

**THANXXX 2 EVERY1 WHO REVIEWED!**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 4:**

**Pony's POV:**

Two overly large police officers threw me and Soda into a small room in the police station. Soda was trying to calm me down because I was getting scared. I really wished I could cry right then and there. But everyone knew that greasers didn't cry infront of the fuzz. Some people think greasers shouldn't cry at all. But I wanted to. I didn't want to go to the boy's home. I heard stories of things that happen there and in the foster homes you get sent to.

"It's alright," Soda said. "Everything will be ok."

Just then, the door opened and a cop walked in. He looked mean so I sat behind Soda so he could protect me.

"I see you boys have caused some trouble," he said. "I don't like trouble. Especially from you filthy greasers."

I was winced when he said "filthy greasers." I had no idea that the police could be so mean.

"We didn't do anythin'," Soda told the officer. "It ain't our fault! That stupid soc was hurtin' us!."

The officer laughed like Soda had said something funny. Then he left. A little while later he came back with a weird smile on his face.

"I think we have found a very good punishment for you two," he announced.

"What," I asked.

The cop sat down in a chair that was infront of me and Soda. He put a file folder on the table next to us.

" James' parent's have decided on a fit foster home for you boys." he replied.

I nearly fell over with shock. Soda had to grab my arm to keep me from falling off the chair. He looked like he might cry. They couldn't send us to foster homes. Me and Soda needed to live with Darry.

"Where," Soda asked; his voice barely above a whisper.

"You'll still be in your neighborhood with the other greasers," he explained. "Except, you will be living with Warden Bowden. The warden of the reformatory."

Now, my face went pale and my stomach gave a violent twist.. I heard about Warden Bowden. Dally told our gang some stories from the reformatory. He told us really freaky stories about how he was really mean and he used to hurt the kids. Especially the greasers. And me and Soda were sentenced to go live with him. Soda looked as horrified as I felt.

"Let's go," the officer ordered. "It's time to go home."


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:**

**forgottenletters, Kal's Gal, AngelJewl16, The 8o's Lover, Scarlett7, Varinia.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 5**

**Darry's POV:**

Two-Bit and Steve came running into the house carrying Johnny in their arms. He was all beat up and hurt. I jumped up and helped bring him to the couch.

"What happened?" I asked Two-Bit.

"Those damn socs beat up Johnny," he told me. "Just like they hurt Pony."

I sighed and sat down. I had alot of news to tell them. Before I could start, Dally burst through the door.

"Alright guys," I said. "I got alot of news to tell you so please sit down and shut up."

I got up and paced the room. I couldn't believe what I was about to tell them. They would flip out right away.

"Alright," I started. "Pony and Soda were arrested for beating up two socs. But I think they were set up. Anyway, they were sent away to a foster home. I just got word of it now. They-- they were sent to live with Warden Bowden."

As soon as Dally heard that, his face turned white and he collapsed on the couch near Johnny. I saw the look on his face and I knew there was something he knew.

"What is it, Dal?" I asked.

"Bowden. He is gonna hurt them and I know it," he replied. "We gotta save 'em. They ain't gonna be able to take it. Especially Pony and I know you guys know it."

I turned around to face Dallas. I knew he was right. We had to save Pony and Soda. Only if there was a way. Oh, how I wish there was a way.

**Pony's POV:**

A cold feeling crept down my spine as the cop car pulled up at Warden Bowden's house. Sodapop was fidgeting nervously beside me. I really didn't want to get out of the car but the cop yanked me out by my arm. It felt like everything was going in slow motion as we walked to the front door. I wanted to scream and shout and kick and fight. I would do anything if it meant I could go back home. My real home. The officer knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened. Warden Bowden looked really mean. He looked meaner than Dally made him out to be. The cop shoved us in and left.

"Your room is upstairs," Bowden grumbled. "Go there."

Me and Soda ran upstairs with no hesitation. We both entered a medium sized room.

"Soda," I said. "I wanna go home. I'm scared."

He hugged me and I began to cry as he said, "It's all right Ponyboy. We ain't gonna stay here. We'll get out. C'mon now, don't cry."

He continued to hug me as I cried and cried until I cried myself to sleep.

**Soda's POV:**

Ponyboy had cried himself to sleep. I was still holding him because he was shaking in his sleep. The poor kid had enough to deal with. I tried not to show it but I was as scared as he was. I know that I had to be brave and strong so Ponyboy could have someone to talk to. I knew the stories of Warden Bowden. So did Pony. I didn't know what was going to happen to me and him. I just know that it ain't gonna be something good. Slowly and slowly I drifted off to sleep right next to Ponyboy.

**Pony's POV:**

I was awoken by someone shaking me. It was Warden Bowden. He was rattling my brains out. I sat up so he would see that I was awake and he stopped shaking me. I looked around and when I didn't see Soda I got alarmed.

"W-w-where's my b-brother?" I stuttered.

"In the next room," he answered. "You will be separated."

"NO!" I yelled. "I WANT MY BROTHER NOW! LET ME SEE HIM YOU...YOU...YOU STUPID SOC!"

I could not believe the words that just escaped my mouth and Warden Bowden glared at me.

"Your brother was a little uncooperative so I need to go deal with him. Then I will be back for you."

He left and locked the door behind him. I got scared. I was scared for me and scared for Soda. I heard Bowden open and slam the door in Soda's room. I heard him yell at Soda and then I heard sounds of someone being thrown into the wall. Then I heard Soda yelling and grunting in pain.

"I'm sorry, Soda," I whispered.

After a while the sounds stopped. I heard Soda's door slam shut and I knew he was coming for me. I was next.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANX AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! **

**Hope u like the next chapter...**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 6:**

**Pony's POV:**

I was next.

I played those three words in my head over and over again. _'I was next.' _ I turned around to face the door when I heard the lock click open. The door opened and in walked Bowden. I whimpered and struggled not to cry.

"I don't like you greasers," he said. "You are nothing but filthy trash. You're scum. You're lower than the ground."

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and I couldn't breathe. It didn't make me feel too good when someone made fun of me. Then I suddenly got mad.

"Why don't you shut your trap you stupid soc," I yelled.

I didn't care anymore. I would say what I wanted. Bowden was a soc and he knew it.

"You shouldn't say that," he warned. "Because i'm afraid that now your gonna end up like your brother now."

**Soda's POV:**

I had heard thw whole conversation between Pony and Bowden. Now, all I could hear was Pony screaming and crying. I couldn't take it. I did something I never thought I would do. I cried. I tried to block out the sounds of Pony screaming. I couldn't bear to hear him scream and know I couldn't do anything to help him.

"SODA," I heard Pony scream.

He was screaming wildly for me. I couldn't do anything. I just cried and cried and prayed.

**Soda's POV**

When i woke up the next morning, I was in alot of pain and I could hardly move. Just as I started to get up, Bowden came right through the door.

"SIT!' he ordered.

I sat. He went back outside the door and into Pony's room. A minute later, he threw Pony into my room.

"I am going to work" he said. "You better not do anything that would anger me. Or else. And when I come home, you better be in your rooms."

After saying that, he left. I feel on my knees right be Pony. He looked really hurt. But then again so was I so I knew how he felt. I shook him gently.

"Pony, wake up," I said. "C'mon, now. Please Ponyboy, get up."

He opened his eyes and looked relieved when he saw me.

"S-s-soda," he stammered.

"Yeah," I replied. "It's ok, Pony. You're alright."

"Oh, Soda," he said. "What are we gonna do?."

"I don't know," I replied. "I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEWS: THANX FOR LIKIN' MY STORY LOL!**

**Oh, by the way, visit me site lol: www.outsidersrox. thanx**

**Here is the next chapter...**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 7:**

**Soda's POV:**

Around 12pm, Pony was asleep on my bed. I could tell he was taking this really hard. I left him for a second to go to the bathroom. Just as I had closed the door a heard a terrifying scream. Ponyboy was having a nightmare again.

**Pony POV:**

I felt Soda shaking me and I sat up in the bed. I was shaking really hard and I had tears streaming down my face.

"It's ok," Soda said. "You'll be alright. I'm here. No one ain't gonna hurt ya."

I was hugging him and crying alot. This time I couldn't stop, I was just letting all the pain out. Soda was just sitting with me; listening to me cry.

_**Back the Curtis house...**_

**Darry's POV:**

I was alone with Dallas and Johnny. Johnny was sleeping in Pony's room. He was able to tell us what happened before he went back to sleep. He said that he was walking to our house when all of a sudden; James and his friends jumped him. They told him that they were getting revenge for him and Pony killing Bob. Then, Two-Bit and Steve found him.

"Dally," I said. "I know there is something you ain't telling me."

"Yeah," Dally replied.

"Tell me please."

"Alright," he whispered. "It's just that Pony and Soda ain't well off if they are stayin' with Bowden. He's something different. Even if you do one little thing wrong he'll beat the crap outta you. And I don't think Pony and Soda will be ok. We gotta help them. No matter what we gotta help them."

I nodded sympathetically.

"Thanks, Dal."

He smiled and went outside to smoke. I sighed and went to check on Johnny.

**Pony's POV:**

It was around four and I was sitting with Soda on his bed.

"You ok, Pony," Soda asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

We heard the front door slam and we both jumped. Bowden was home.

"Get in your room," Soda said. "Now."

I ran as fast as I could and landed right on my bed as I heard Bowden come up the stairs. About half a second later, he opened the door.

"What's going on," he demanded.

"N-n-nothin' at all," I stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, boy," he warned. "What was going on up here?."

I didn't know what to say. I tried to think of something to say. Nothing came up as I frantically searched my mind for and excuse.

"It's my fault," I heard Soda say from the door.

Bowden turned around to face him. My face twisted into an expression of terror. Bowden would kill Soda. He was gonna hurt my brother.

"Oh really," Bowden asked. "I don't think I told you to come out of your room now did I?."

He grabbed Soda's arm and dragged him to his room and threw him in.

Then I heard Soda scream and I ran right into his room. I saw Bowden kicking Soda so I ran and jumped on his back.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER," I screamed.

Bowden just grabbed my arm and flipped me over his shoulder. I landed on the floor beside Soda. Bowden took turn kicking us until we were nearly unconscious. Then he picked my up and threw me into the wall where I also hit my head against the dresser and everything went black.

_**Later that night...**_

**Pony's POV:**

Later that night I woke up on the floor in Soda's room. I had a terrible headache. I looked around and saw Soda lying on the floor next to the bed. I crawled over to him and shook him.

"Soda," I said. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Can you move," I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

I helped him up and we both sat together against the wall.

"What happened after I blacked out," I asked.

"Nothin' really," he replied. "He just kicked me a little more and then he was hitting me with somethin'. I ain't sure what it was. I can't remember too much."

"Want a cigarette," I asked.

"You bet."

I handed him a cigarette and got one for myself. I then lit them with my trusty lighter.

"Thanks," Soda said.

"It ain't nothin'," I replied.

For the next five minutes, we just sat and smoked until the door burst open and in walked Bowden.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE," he screamed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING IN MY HOUSE?."


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! AGAIN I SAY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**NEXT CHAPTER...**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 8**

**Pony's POV:**

_I jumped out of my skin when I heard Bowden. Soda grabbed my arm and gave me a look that said "be quiet."_

_"Answer me right now," he demanded. "I want you to tell me why the hell you're smoking in my house."_

_He looked from me to Soda and then back to me. Neither of us said one word. There was nothing that we could say. The only answer was that we were smoking because we felt like it. But something told me that he didn't wanna hear that._

_"I AM WAITING!" he yelled._

_I had started shaking already. I always start shaking when I get scared._

_"They're mine," I blurted out. "I brought them and I'm the one who wanted to take them out. It ain't Soda's fault."_

_Bowden laughed and then pulled a knife out of his pocket and charged at me. I tried to get away but he was in front of me in a second and the knife slid right into me. I couldn't fight back and I couldn't scream. And all Soda did was sit there and stare._

I kept screaming and screaming until I felt someone shaking me.

"PONYBOY!" Soda screamed. "PONYBOY PLEASE CALM DOWN! YOU'RE SCARIN' ME!"

My vision cleared and I saw Soda. No one else but Soda. Then I immediately grabbed onto him and cried like I never cried before.

"S-sorry for scarin' ya, Soda," I apologized.

"It's alright, kid," he replied. "It don't mean nothin' to me."

We heard something and then all of a sudden we realized that Bowden was up and that he would find us in the same room together. Again.

"It's ok, Pony," he assured. "Don' worry about nothin'. Just hurry up and run and don't get caught."

I nodded and slowly got up; silently making my way to the door. I opened it and jumped out of my skin when I saw Bowden.

"You stupid greasers never learn," he growled.

I winced as he grabbed my arm and led me over to where Soda was sitting. I was half off the ground and he was practically dragging me.

"Sit!" he barked as he threw me into Soda.

"You boys are not acting the way I want you to," he said angrily. "So I have come to a decision. Since you are in my care, I get to decide where you go and what you do. And I have decided. As of tomorrow, you boys will be put in the reformatory until I see fit that you come out. And trust me, it'll be awhile.

He laughed evilly and left. I nearly fainted. If living with Bowden was hell, I wondered if living in the reformatory would be any worse. My guess is that it wouldn't be the end of our nightmare.

_**The next morning...**_

**Darry's POV:**

The phone rang and I ran to pick it up. It was the director of the boy's home. They had devastating news for me. I hung up the phone and turned around to face the gang.

"What's wrong, Darry?" Dallas asked. "Is it Pony and Soda?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Warden Bowden is puttin' them in the reformatory. We gotta save 'em."


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY BOUT NOT UPDATING IN A COUPLE OF DAYS! WOW THANKS U FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I AM SO GLAD U GUYS LIKE MY FIRST OUTSIDERS FIC! **

**Up Next on Chap 9...**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 9:**

**Soda's POV:**

_'What a long and horrible day,' _I thought to myself.

I sighed and lay down in my so called bed in the reformatory. This day had been really long. First of all, 2 days ago, Bowden had nearly killed me on the morning when I refused to get in the car to come here. Then on the second day here, me and Pony got blamed for breaking a window just because we were sitting under it. They obviously knew it had been broken hours before. They beat us up anyway. Now it's night time on my third night here and I was just thinking. I broke out of my thoughts when I head a shrill scream. It was Pony having a nightmare.

"Oh god," I whispered. "Not again."

You see, since the night we have been here, Ponyboy has been having really bad nightmares. Like usual, he wakes up screaming his brains out. I wished to God that I could help him but there wasn't anyway I could. Everyone is put in different cells. Pony was right next door to me and every night since we've been here, he has woke up screaming his brains out. And every night the guards went to him and beat him up. They said, "he is being a disturbance when everyone is trying to sleep." I think that is just an excuse to beat up Pony. And now all i could do is sit in me cell and listen to the guards beat up Ponyboy. After it grew quiet, I lay down and fell into a deep but dreamless sleep.

_**Next morning at the Curtis' House...**_

**Dally's POV:**

I was alone in the house with Johnny. Everyone else was a work and Two-Bit was off fooling around somewhere. I decided to stay with Johnny. The poor kid was sleeping. And I was sitting right next to him. Just then, he was waking up.

"Hey Johnnycake," I said. "How ya doin', kid?".

"I'm alright, Dal," he replied. "Where is everyone?."

"At work," I told him. "It's alright, Johnny. You rest now."

I got up and went outside to have a smoke. I was finally alone. I let my thoughts and emotions take over. I couldn't believe that Pony and Soda were in the reformatory. I had been there. It was like jail. Actually it was jail. Only more like a jail for kids. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help Ponyboy and Soda. The only thing is that I don't know how.

_**The Reformatory...**_

**Pony's POV:**

It was in the afternoon and the guards had let us outside. It was dark and cloudy and kinda cold. I walked around a little bit and then sat down on a bench next to Soda.

"Hey Pony," he greeted glumly.

"Hi," I said.

For a few moments we sat in silence. There was nothing to say. I hated it here. Being at the reformatory was killing us both. I felt all empty inside. Poor Soda hardly ever smiled anymore. And for him, that wasn't normal.

"Soda," I said.

"Yeah?."

"I'm scared," I replied. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't take much more of this. I hate havin' nightmares. They keep comin' in and hurtin' me. It ain't my fault , Soda. Please help me. I just can't take it anymore."

Soda grabbed me and hugged me and just held me while I cried. He just sat there and let me cry on him.

"It's alright, little brother," he soothed. "You'll be alright. We're gonna make it out of here. I promise you."

I sat up and wiped my eyes. Soda hugged my again.

"C'mon, Pony," he said. " Don't cry. We'll be fine."

"Sure," I replied.

Sodapop nodded and half- smiled. I knew he was planning something.

"What," I asked. "What are ya thinkin'?"

"I know a way that we can escape," he said.

For a second, everything went a bit hazy and I felt as if I might faint. However, when I shook off the feeling of fainting I grew excited.

"Where, Soda," I asked. "Soda, tell me!"

He told me to be quiet, grabbed my arm and led me over to the back of the reformatory. There was a huge fence. And at the bottom there was a hole. A hole that me and Soda could fit through for sure.

"I have a plan," he explained. " I figure all we gotta do is crawl through this hole and then we need to get through the other four fences without getting caught."

"I like it," I replied excitedly. "Let's get outta here."

We carefully crawled through the hole and I actually thought that we would actually make it out of the reformatory without getting caught. but only for a second. The feeling went away when I heard a voice that I dreaded:

"Freeze. Don't even think about moving."

The guards grabbed us and brought us directly to Bowden's office.

'_Boy, this is sure fun,' _I thought.

**Soda's POV:**

Well, to say the least, living at the reformatory is hell. We got thrown into 2 chairs infront of Bowden's desk.

"Well, well, well," he said. " I knew it wasn't going to be long before you two did something. But it's ok. We've got a special little 'event' lined up for you."

Me and Pony looked at each other; confused.

"Guards," he yelled. "Please accommodate these two boys to the little event we have planned for them."

The guards grabbed us and dragged us down into the basement. They threw me into one room and Pony into another. He was screaming wildly for me. But what could I do?

**Pony's POV:**

I was really scared when they threw us into the room. It was cold and dark but most of all I was scared.

"Help me," I whispered to no one in particular.

After a few minutes, a couple of guards came in and laughed when they saw me shaking and crying a little.

"SHUT-UP!" I yelled. "YOU STUPID FREAKS!"

I think that got their attention because they immediately stopped laughing and came toward me. One picked me up and held my arms behind my back. The other two took turns punching me and hurting me. When they finally dropped me, I sat in the corner with my arms over my head.

"STOP," I yelled. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

But the stupid guards were beyond hearing. They were hitting me with something. I'm not sure what. But they were hitting me over and over again. When they stopped, one of the guards kicked me in the ribs and then they all left laughing. I just lay there in extreme pain.

"Oh God," I whispered. "Please help me. Oh God, help."


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS YET AGAIN FOR MORE REVIEWS! SORRY FOR NOT REVIEWIN' IN A LONG TIME!**

**Here is chapter 10...**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 10:**

**Pony's POV:**

I have never ever felt worse then I did right now. Not ever in my whole entire life. Well, I guess there's a first for everything. At least I wasn't in that cold dark room I was in last night. It was actually worse. As of now, me and Soda were under constant watch. We sat in Bowden's office beside each other; each chained to the bars on the window. Well, to be more clear, my right hand and his left hand were handcuffed to the window. Boy it sure wasn't fun. Soda did all he can to help me and make me feel better but the poor guy was falling apart himself. He couldn't be strong for both of us. I wondered how long it will be before he'll actually break down and cry. Soda hardly smiled anymore which wasn't very good because he usually couldn't stop smiling. This stupid reformatory was really killing us both.

"Hey Pony," Soda called softly.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Are you sure you're alright," he asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. But what really matters is how your doin'?."

"Shoot, Pony," he said. "It don't matter 'bout me. I'm askin' 'bout you now, Pony."

I was just about to answer but I got cut off when the guards came in.

"Now what," I mumbled under my breath.

The guard gave me a really cold look.

"What the hell did you say, greaser," he demanded.

"Nothin' really," I replied. "Just doin' some thinkin' out loud."

The guard came up to me and grabbed the front of my shirt so that we were face to face.

"Well, next time don't," he snapped. "You got it?."

I got so mad that I then did something that I would never ever do. I told him to f off. My eyes went wide when I heard myself say it. Soda was stunned silent.

"Oh, now your dead you greaser," he yelled.

He grabbed my hand rather roughly and un-cuffed me. He then dragged me out of the office but my arm which I was sure would come off if he gripped it harder. Back into the basement he went and again I was thrown into a cold, dark room.

"SIT AND WAIT!" he yelled as he threw me into the wall where I hit my shoulder rather hard.

_'Oh man," _I thought. _"Why the hell do I have to always open my big mouth all the time?'_

After about what seemed like forever the stupid guard came back with a bag that he threw to the ground.

"Somebody oughta teach all you greasers a lesson," he said. "Well, I guess I gotta start with you then, now don't I?"

He walked over to the bag and took out a long rope. I could only imagine what he was gonna do with that. I was helpless. My eyes wnet wide and I started to back away because something told me that this guard wasn't joking.

"Where you going, greaser?" he asked. "You scared."

I didn't answer and continued to back away. Very unfortunately, I backed up into a wall so I had no where to go.

"Stupid greaser," he said evilly.

In a flash he had the rope around my neck and I could hardly breathe. I was desperately trying to pull the rope off my throat but it was no use. Just before I was about to pass out, he loosened the rope. I struggled to get my breath back.

He walked up to the bag and took out a long leather strap.

"What---t-the---hell---is---that---for," I managed to gasp out.

The guard laughed and said:

"It's about the worse thing that you can get in the reformatory. Ask your stupid little greaser friend Dallas. He knows alot about it."

He then started walking toward me. I shut my eyes and put my hands over my head.

'_Oh boy' _ I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN' IN A WHILE! WELL HOPE U ENJOY MY NEXT CHAPTER…….**

**Chapter 11: The Socs Revenge:**

**Soda's POV:**

About an hour after they took Ponyboy, they came to get me. They brought me down in to the basement and threw me in the dark room. And left me there. I saw Ponyboy lying unconscious on the floor and I ran up to him. I shook him so he would wake up.

"Ponyboy, get up!" I said. "C'mon, now. Get up!"

"Soda?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Soda, where am I," he asked.

"In the basement," I replied.

I could see how tired the poor kid was so I told him to go back to sleep. The poor kid looked so empty and lifeless. I imagine I didn't look too good either. All together, it has been 2 months since we were arrested and sent to live with Bowden. I looked over at Ponyboy and was shocked at what I saw. The back of his shirt was all bloody and so was the floor around him.

"Glory!" I whispered.

I ran up to him. I turned him over and I was careful that I didn't wake him. I lifted up his shirt and gasped. It was all bloody. But my shock suddenly turned to anger. I was angry at the stupid guards for hurting him. I prayed that Darry and the gang would save us.

_**Back at the Curtis' Household…….**_

**Darry's POV:**

It was killing me that I couldn't save my brothers. It was really hard trying to get custody of them. The court was making a big deal but I would fight back. I had to.

"Don't worry so much, Darry," Two-Bit said. " We'll get them outta there."

"Yeah," I replied. "Thanks Two-Bit."

I could try and call the social workers again but they don't listen.

'_Well, then. Maybe I should pay them a visit.' _ I thought.

"I guess I will," I said to myself.

Ok, sorry for the short chap! What do you guys think? Should I write a sequel to this story called, The Aftermath?


	12. Chapter 12

**THANK U FOR ALL UR NICE REVIEWS! I GUESS I WILL WRITE A SEQUEL! THIS CHAP WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 12:**

**Pony's POV:**

I woke up and at first I thought I was alone. But then I heard a person crying. They weren't crying very loud either. It was very low and muffled. It took me a minute to figure out that those cries belonged to Soda. I went to sit beside him.

"Hey Soda," I said. "Why you cryin' for?."

" It bothers me what they did to ya," he replied.

I sat down there beside him. I was shaking because Soda was crying. He always tries to keep me from falling apart without even worrying about him falling apart himself.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm right here ain't I? Let's just rest now ok?."

Soda nodded in agreement and in a few minutes, we were both asleep.

_**About an hour later…….**_

**Pony's POV:**

Unfortunately, our sleep was disturbed by the guards coming in. I wondered what they had in mind this time.

"The warden would like to see you," one said as he pointed to me.

"Okay," I replied.

The guard was acting as though I didn't know how to walk because he was dragging me by my arm warden's office. He threw me in and left me with Bowden.

'_Great! This chat will brighten up my day!' _ I thought.

"Sit!" Bowden yelled.

I hesitated but then sat down. I prepared myself for a long lecture. He loved giving lectures on something or other. As usual, I wasn't paying the slightest bit on attention.

"Do you understand," he asked me.

"What," I said. "What the hell are sayin'? I ain't listenin' to ya, I hope you know that."

He walked around the desk and unexpectedly hit me across the face. 'Ow!' I thought.

"Well I suggest you do next time," he said. "Now get out of here!"

I got up and left. My face hurt but I paid no attention to it. They brought me down to the basement and took Soda up with them. He was probably gonna get the same lecture. Not that he would he care either.

"Glory," I whispered.

Is at back and thought about me and Soda's life. I wondered if we were ever gonna get out and go back home. I was so homesick that I cried myself to sleep.

_**The next day…….**_

**Soda's POV:**

When I woke up, I saw that Ponyboy was still sleeping in the corner. So, I went to wake him up. I shook him awake and he jumped out of his skin and screamed like he was being murdered.

"Pony----what's wrong," I asked.

"A nightmare," he said. "It really scared me, Soda."

Then burst in to tears and I held him as he cried.

"It's okay," I said. "Everything will be okay, Pony. I'm here now. Just calm down and don't cry."

It took him a little while to calm down this time, but he did eventually .

A little while after he calmed down, two guards came in.

"You two have a visitor," he said.

"Who is it," Ponyboy asked.

The guards didn't answer. They just pushed us up the stairs and into the visitors room. We sat down on one side of the table and waited. Then after a while, some guy walked in. He was dressed in a suit and had a moustache and glasses. He carried a brief case.

"Hello," he said.

As soon as the guards left, the guy took off his moustache which was fake and his glasses.

"DARRY," me and Pony yelled.

We could hardly believe it. Our brother was standing right in front of us and we were speechless. We both ran up to him and hugged him. Then we sat down.

**Pony's POV:**

"Darry," I said. "How did you get here?."

'Well," he said. "It was Dally's idea. It was a good way to see you guys. And, I have very good news for you. I went to the social worker's office and talked to her. She said that we could go to court and try to get you out. Me and the gang are working on what to say in court. So you guys it hang tight. We'll get you out soon."

At that point, me and Sod both had tears streaming down our faces. We were both happy to see Darry.

"Don't cry," Darry said. "You'll get out. I 've gotta go now. Be strong."

He put his disguise back on and left. Me and Soda just held each other and cried. At least we knew one thing:

Our big brother would save us.


	13. Chapter 13

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT CHAPTER!**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 13:**

**Pony's POV:**

They finally let us go back with the other guys. Which meant we got to sleep in our own little room cells or whatever they're called. Right now, I was sitting against the wall outside.

"Ponyboy! Ponyboy," Soda screamed as he ran toward me.

I got up quickly and rushed up to him.

"What's wrong? What happened," I asked.

He was jumping up and down like a crazy person.

"I got a letter from Darry and the gang," He said excitedly. " They got a court date and they are going toget us out of here. And guess what? Two-Bit, Dally, Darry, Steve, and Johnny are gonna testify. They are all trying to get us out. Aren't you happy?."

I was now sharing his happiness. We were both jumping around and going nuts. Then we sat down and talked about what we would do when we got out.

_**Back at the Curtis' house…….**_

**Darry's POV:**

All the guys were over and we were all jumping around and celebrating.

"Hey Darry," Dally said . "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah."

We left and stepped out on to the porch.

"What's up Dal," I asked.

He sighed and took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it. I sat down on the porch steps.

"After we get out Soda and the kid, we are gonna stomp them socs good. You dig?"

"Yeah, Dal. But why would you start something? After we get them out, it'll be over."

Dally paced the porch back and forth and then threw his cigarette on the grass. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"These socs have gone a little too far. This ain't some game. I ain't sayin' that we gotta have another rumble but we just gotta get even. I know how it is in the reformatory and I wanna get even. Alright?."

I nodded and he got up and went inside. I thought about what he just said. Dally wasn't the kind of person who you could have a heart to heart conversation with. But he had opened up. He had a really troubled and hard life. And now some soc went to go ruin my two kid brother's lives? I changed my mind. Those soc's are gonna pay.

_**sorry for not updating in a while. Only 3 or 4 chapters left in this story.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**YEAH I KNOW IT'S BEEN LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATED BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 14:**

**The Soc's Revenge : Chapter 14:**

**Pony's POV:**

I lay in my bed; shivering like hell. This stupid place didn't even give blankets. Well thye did but their definition of blanket was really just a sheet. Boy, that helps a lot. Anyway, I was thinking of better things. We had got another letter today. A lot of things happened today.

_earlier that day_

**Pony's POV:**

I excitedly ripped open the letter from Darry. Soda sat beside me and he was jumping up and down with happiness. Together, me and Soda read the letter.

_Dear Pony and Soda,_

_Don't worry. We'll have you out in no time. But I want you to do something. The court says that there needs to be some sort of written evidence from you guys because you ain't allowed to testify. So, I need you to write it and send it to me so I can give it to the judge. I know you think it can't be done because the warden checks the letter. I need you to write two letters. Ponyboy, you write a letter saying that you're fine and everything is going well. That's what you show to the warden. The second one will be the real letter. You write everything that happened to you. In full detail. You and Soda need to sign it. After, you take the fake letter out of the envelope and put in the real one. Then I will give it straight to the judge. That'll help get you out. Don't worry. I believe in you guys. The gang misses you. See you soon._

_- Darry_

I loked at Soda. Tears were in my eyes. But not tears of sadness. Tears of joy. Soda and I began to plan our letter. The plan was simple. All we needed to do was make it work.

_couple hours later_

The two letters were done. I was shaking as I sat in front of Bowden. He was reading my letter. The fake letter. After what seemed like eternity, he put the letter down.

'This seems good enough," he said. " Get out."

I grabbed the letter in left. I walked to the front of the reformatory like I was supposed to. But first, I carefully switched the letters and threw the fake one away. I handed it to the person at the front desk and was led back to my cell by a guard. Thank the lord that was over.

_back to present time_

I now lay down, slowly falling asleep. I felt happy. Because I knew I would get out soon. Soon I would be free.

HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER LOL! NOT MUCH LEFT!


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR LIKING MY STORY! WELL HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER LOL!**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 15:**

**Pony's POV:**

I shot up in my bed and screamed. I was breathing heavily and I was shaking. I looked around and sighed in relief when I realized that I had just had a nightmare.

"Jeez, that was really bad" I said out loud.

The nightmare was horrible. Me and Soda were in court and the trial was going on. The gang was there but they weren't trying to get us out. They were trying to keep us in the reformatory. I knew it wasn't real but it still creeped me out a lot. I went back to sleep. I couldn't sleep though, because the trial would begin in the afternoon. And I was scared.

_**the next morning…….**_

The guards came to get me really early. I had no idea why because they usually left us in the cell until lunch.

"Where the hell are you takin' me," I asked.

They didn't answer me. They just dragged me to Bowden's office. I started shaking. I was scared. I didn't know why he wanted to see me or what the hell was going on. So I just sat there and waited for Bowden to talk.

"You greasers never learn," he said. "You always need to break a rule. Never fails."

"What are you talking about," I asked.

Bowden walked around the desk and came right in front of me.

"Lose something," he asked.

He dangled a letter in front of my face. I grabbed it and opened it. It was the letter from Darry. the one with all of the plans written on it. It fell from my hands and I felt the blood drain from my face. I couldn't talk. I couldn't move. I got caught and now I was starting to shake.

"Speechless are we?", Bowden laughed. "Well you shouldn't be. But you will be once the guards will be done with you. And your brother."

Two guards came in and grabbed me. Thy brought me to Soda's cell and also got him. Then it was down to the basement…….

_**2 hours later…….**_

**Soda's POV:**

The guards threw me and Pony into the car and drove us to the courthouse. He told me about the nightmare that he had just had.

"Don't worry about it, Pony," I said.

I hugged him and told him that soon we would be free and everything would be alright. But I wasn't too sure myself.

**Pony's POV:**

As the guards brought us into the courtroom, I saw Darry and the gang. And I almost cried. Me and Soda sat at the table, with Darry and the gang behind us. On the other side of the room sat James and a fancy soc lawyer. I was shaking. I couldn't breathe. And to tell the truth, I was scared.

_**10 minutes later…….**_

"All rise, all rise. Court is now in session. Judge T.B. Donahue presiding."

I stood up along with everyone else and then sat down a few seconds later. I looked around and flashed back to the time when I had to testify against the socs, and I nearly fainted.

"Your first witness," the judge said to the soc lawyer.

" Yes," he answered. " Ponyboy Curtis."

I stood up and walked to the business box thing or whatever the hell you call it. I know I said I was scared before but now I really meant it. I sat down and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…….

_**Hope you like it lol! Only 2 chapters left! Then there will be a sequel called The Aftermath. LOL!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE"S MY NEXT CHAPTER……. HOPE U LIKE IT!**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 16:**

I looked around. Everyone was watching me. It felt weird with everyone watching me. I felt like the walls were closing in. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk, I just couldn't stop shaking. I don't wanna be here, I wanna be home. I don't wanna be here…….

"How are you today, Mr. Curtis," the judge asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at him and said as sarcastically as I could:

"Just dandy!"

"Is it true that you and our brother beat up, my client?"

"That ain't true at all. Your client is a liar! Them stupid soc's beat up Soda and me. We was just fighting back is all."

"I see. And was there a reason for them to being do this, Mr. Curtis?."

I wish this fancy soc lawyer would stop calling me Mr. Curtis. It really makes me mad. I thought for a moment. Then I finally said:

"Yeah.There was a reason. Two actually."

"And what would those be?"

"Well, one is because their dumb and they have nothin' better to do than beat up some greasers. Second of all, James was getting revenge for what happened last year."

The lawyer paused and looked at me funny. Then he continued:

"What happened last year, Mr. Curtis?."

There he goes with the Mr.Curtis again…….

"Bob Shelton was killed."

"But you were seen beating up James and his friends."

"Yeah right. We were set up by them stupid socs."

"No further questioning, your honor."

"Thank you, Mr. Curtis. You may step down," the judge said.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I got off the stand and went to sit down. I was shaking real bad. The rest of the trial went by in a blur. Darry and the gang had all been on the stand and they talked about me and Soda. They said that we were good kids and that we didn't deserve to be in the reformatory.

"Alright," the judge said. "This case will have a recess. It will be continued tomorrow. Court is now adjourned."

The guards led us away and threw us back into the car. Back to the reformatory we went. Our fate would be determined tomorrow…….

Well! I hope u liked it. Next chapter will be the last! Then there will be a sequel called The Aftermath. Hope u like it!


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY EVERYONE! WELL, THIS IS MY LAST CHAP! YEP! BUT DUN WRRY! MY SEQUEL WILL BE OUT SOON LOL! WELL, HERE GOES:**

**(By the way: the soc lawyer's name is Mr. Strutton.)**

**The Soc's Revenge: Chapter 17:**

**Pony's POV:**

Trying to sleep was useless. I simply just couldn't. I was too nervous. What if the judge decided to lock us up here forever? I know I couldn't take that. This place is too horrible. Dally always got sent here. But they always let him go because he had parents. Darry was fighting to get custody of me and Soda. All these thoughts were making me nervous and tense and weren't at all helping with my temporary insomnia.

"Oh, God," I whispered. "Save me!"

_**the next morning…….**_

The guards came and woke me up and I jumped. I didn't even know that I fell asleep. It felt like I couldn't sleep just 2 minutes ago. Man, was I screwed up.

"Get moving," the guard barked.

"Ah, shut-up," I mumbled under my breath.

The guard grabbed me by the shirt. I just looked at him. I was here too long to be scared anymore.

"What did you say?."

"Who me," I asked innocently. "I didn't say anything. I swear. I was just walkin'."

When he let go of me and turned around I gave him the finger. These guards could be so dumb sometimes.

**Soda's POV:**

I was already in the car when they threw Pony in.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hi."

"You ready," I asked.

"As much as I can be."

I nodded and looked out the window. I was nervous though I didn't show it. I was shaking inside. I didn't know what to expect. I hoped and prayed that the judge would let us go but you never could be too sure. Before going back to the reformatory yesterday, the soc lawyer came up to me. Pony was already in the car. I still vividly remember what he had said to me.

_**the previous day…….**_

"Don't worry," the lawyer said. "I will make sure that you and your brother will be locked up for a very long time."

"But we didn't do anything."

"Oh I know that. James told me the story. But I still want to put you greasers away for good. Maybe it'll set an example that you filth are not wanted in Tulsa."

_**back to the present…….**_

I shuddered. I didn't bother telling Ponyboy. He's already worried enough as it is. I still couldn't shake the fact that the soc lawyer could be so cruel. Sure some socs are ok, like Cherry. But some are just plain awful. I was losing all hope that we would get out. It was only a matter of time. A matter of time before we would know for sure…….

**Pony's POV:**

"All rise, all rise. Court is now in session."

I stood up. So did everyone else. The judge came in. We all sat down. I was nervous. I couldn't think straight.

"Mr. Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis and Mr. Strutton approach the bench," the judge said.

Me and Soda and the soc went up to the bench.

"I have reached a verdict," the judge said.

I was shaking and holding on to Soda. This was the moment. The moment that would determine our fate. I didn't wanna know, I don't wanna know, I'm too scared to find out…….

"By the power invested in me, I hereby release Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis into the custody of Daryl Curtis."

Me and Soda screamed in happiness and Darry and the gang went wild. We all hugged and cried and laughed. We were so happy. I couldn't believe it! I thought I was dreaming!

And now walking with the gang to the car I thought. Finally we were free. No more reformatory. Free. We would be able to live. Free. That's what we are. Free…….

WELL! It's done! Hoped u liked it! Wow! I'm finally done!

The sequel is coming soon! Don't forget to read The Aftermath.

Thanx to everyone who liked it and who reviewed!


End file.
